1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infrared data receivers, infrared bridge devices and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, Infrared Data Association (IrDA) standards set forth specifications for data communication protocols used to transmit data over a short range using an infrared link. Such IrDA compatible links are used in a wide variety of electronic equipment, including personal digital assistants (PDA), computers, printers, MP3 players, and cameras. In addition, IrDA compatible bridge devices can be purchased coupled to an existing device port, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port to provide an IrDA compatible links to devices that are not otherwise equipped.
The IrDA standards allow for communication at transmission speeds that range from 2.4 kbits/sec to 100 Mbits/sec or higher using a variety different data formats that vary based on the particular data rate. When a communication link is established, devices begin communicating at the 9.6 kbits/sec speed and then, typically, negotiate the switch to a higher data rate and the corresponding data format that corresponds to that data rate. Establishment of the IrDA compatible link is simplified by the use of a single data rate and data format during the initial phase of communication.
If however, a link has already been established between existing devices and a new device wishes to monitor the link, the situation is greatly complicated because the existing devices can be communicating in a plurality of data rates and a plurality of data formats.